Um pouco de esperança
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Toda a sua ligação com o passado é rompida quando a sua avó falece, deixando-o com a perda de mais um parente. Diante do afastamento de seu aluno, e preocupação de todos (inclusive professores), McGonagall resolve que o que Teddy precisa é de um pouco de esperança.


As batidas na porta anunciaram a presença de alguém do lado de fora do escritório.

— Entre — disse McGonagall, desviando o olhar do retrato do professor Dumbledore.

Teddy Lupin entrou na sala, os cabelos em um alarmante tom de camundongo, que McGonagall viu por um ano nos fios de Nymphadora Tonks.

— Mandou me chamar, diretora? — Teddy não olhava-a, sentado na cadeira.

Na verdade, ele vinha tentando não manter contato com qualquer pessoa, como se isso o machucasse menos.

— Sim, Teddy — ela respondeu, sem importar-se em chama-lo por seu apelido — Eu estou muito preocupada com você. É claro, não sou a única.

— Agradeço a preocupação, professora, mas estou bem — ele disse.

— Não, você não está — ela olhou brevemente para Dumbledore, que assentiu em sua direção, animando-a a continuar — Nunca conheceu a seus pais, e agora perdeu o único elo que tinha com eles. Você ainda tem a Harry, mas ele é seu padrinho, não a sua avó.

Teddy não respondeu, permaneceu calado.

— Há muitos anos, o professor Dumbledore teve essa mesma conversa com Harry, quando Sirius Black foi assassinado — disse McGonagall, mais firme — Se tem uma pessoa que entende pelo que você está passando, é ele. Deveria conversar com o seu padrinho, talvez isso o ajude.

— Obrigado pelo conselho — ele permanecia irredutível.

A morte de Andrômeda Tonks, mulher que o cuidou por toda a sua vida, junto com Harry, tocou uma parte de Teddy que ninguém poderia jamais entender. Era a sua avó, e ela conhecia histórias únicas sobre sua mãe, que ninguém mais poderia contar-lhe. Embora Harry contasse muito sobre eles, não existia pessoa alguma que conhecia tanto sobre o seu pai, apenas algumas histórias de colégio vindas da professora McGonagall.

Ele pensou que, agora que sua avó tinha morrido, ela tivera lhe chamado para contar mais histórias sobre o seu pai, mas estava enganado.

— A esperança é o bem mais precioso de todos nós — a professora McGonagall voltou a falar, parecia o antigo diretor — Foi ela que nos permitiu seguir com a guerra e vencê-la.

— Foi ela quem levou os meus pais a irem para essa estúpida batalha — disse Teddy, sentindo um gosto ruim na boca.

— Eles fizeram isso porque o amavam — a mulher retrucou — E queriam que você vivesse em um mundo mais justo.

— Tinha muitas outras pessoas ali — ele retrucou, revoltado — Eles foram por causa dessa coragem Gryffindor.

— Devo lembrar-lhe que sua mãe era uma Hufflepuff? — ela comentou, casualmente.

— Mas é claro que ela iria. Não aceitaria ficar de braços cruzados enquanto ele estava lá — ele jogou as costas para trás.

— Sei que é difícil de aceitar, mas a sua avó agora está com todos aos que mais amava. Sua filha, genro e marido. Inclusive, você tem o nome de seu avô, como você sabe.

Teddy permaneceu em silêncio, segurando o choro.

— Venha, senhor Lupin. Quero mostrar-lhe uma coisa — ela disse, levantando-se.

Ele franziu o cenho, pensando que talvez fosse alguma foto. Contudo, eles não saíram do escritório, caminharam até uma porta anexada e fechada, que ele nunca notou antes.

Dumbledore cumprimentou-os, enquanto eles passavam pelo seu retrato.

A diretora encostou sua varinha na maçaneta, fazendo a porta abrir-se. Dentro da sala vazia, havia apenas um espelho.

— Não sei se Harry já mencionou, mas ele encontrou este mesmo espelho quando tinha 11 anos — disse McGonagall — O Espelho de Erised. Ele mostra-lhe o seu mais íntimo desejo.

— E no que isso pode me ajudar? — ele aproximou-se, sem entender.

Assim que parou na frente, o vidro parou de refletir o reflexo da sala, para refletir uma cena que o fez quase cair.

Ele estava ali, com seus pais ao seu redor, e a sua avó. Ela parecia mais feliz do que nunca, ao lado de seu avô, que ele nunca teve a oportunidade de conhecer.

Mas o que realmente o surpreendeu foi a loira que surgiu ao seu lado, sorrindo tão encantadora como sempre. Victoire. Eles pareciam ter uma grande intimidade, um olhar de cumplicidade que ele apenas viu em casais apaixonados.

Poderia ficar ali a tarde inteira, mas lembrou-se de quando o seu padrinho contou-lhe a história do espelho.

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Pessoas definharam na frente daquele objeto tão atraente quanto a visão que ele teve.

— É melhor irmos — a mão da professora pousou em seu ombro, chamando-o de volta para a realidade.

— Certo — ele engoliu em seco.

— Não afaste-se de seus amigos, senhor Lupin. Deixe-os compartilhar de sua dor — ela disse, antes que ele abrisse a porta.

— Obrigado, professora — ele disse, distraído, saindo do escritório.

A única imagem que ainda lhe rodava a cabeça era a de Victoire no meio de seus maiores sonhos.

E isso foi o suficiente para que a sua dor fosse esquecida, ao menos, por enquanto.


End file.
